


fairy lights

by ohsusie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Sex, M/M, Past Abuse, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsusie/pseuds/ohsusie
Summary: "whenever sergio starts squirming too much, he hushes him, holds him a little bit harder, kisses him a lot deeper. sergio wants to tell him so many things, how much he loves him, how much he wants and needs this. all that comes out is a tiny whimper, though, and fernando hums because he knows."alternatively, sergio feels loved for the first time in forever and fernando is an angel (figuratively)





	fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

> top sub sese, bottom dom fernando, enjoy!

the first time they have sex, sergio feels like he's constantly on the verge of tears. his hands shake as they touch fernando's body, his soft skin, and he doesn't think he's ever felt this good or loved before. at first he was angry at him making him wait for so long, but now he realizes. it feels so much better with someone you love, someone who understands you. 

fernando does. he understands him, he loves him, he doesn't make him take charge when they have sex. because he knows he doesn't want to, knows taking charge makes him feel anxious and worried. so he lays sergio down on the bed and kisses and touches him until he's hard and aching and submissive. 

it's gentle. all of it is so, so gentle and sergio isn't used to it, scared that it's going to end at any second. that he'll leave him after this, right when sergio has realized what makes him feel good and warm inside. 

he expects himself to fight back, to not do whatever fernando says, but when he holds his wrists to the bed when they kiss, he doesn't resist. he just lets out a quiet moan and lies there, letting him control everything. the pace, the roughness.

whenever sergio starts squirming too much, he hushes him, holds him a little bit harder, kisses him a lot deeper. sergio wants to tell him so many things, how much he loves him, how much he wants and needs this. all that comes out is a tiny whimper, though, and fernando hums because he knows. 

"baby", he says and sergio feels like he's going to melt because no one but iker has ever called him baby, and he was the one who hurt sergio so bad that he couldn't love properly for ages (so bad that he still can't love properly).

he's painfully hard in his sweatpants and fernando's taking it too slow, touching him everywhere except for where he needs it the most, but he loves it because he's taking care of him just like he needs him to do. it makes him overwhelmed and oversensitive and he doesn't know how to react to it. he doesn't know whether he should run away or stay here with fernando forever. 

he runs a hand over sergio's cheek, his sharp nails softly scraping against his flushed skin, and sergio wants to give him everything. he wants fernando to hurt him, to break him until he's all his, just like iker did. if he does that, maybe he can get over iker, maybe he'll stop thinking about him all the time. 

sometimes, sergio feels worthless. he feels like he's too needy, too clingy, too delusional. people never need him, they never want him to stay, he's always the one who gets obsessed, who loves too easily. even if he feels like fernando loves him back, he can never be sure. he's always going to be afraid of him leaving.

"hey," fernando murmurs and runs a hand through his hair, "you're too tense. relax."

"choke me," sergio finds himself begging, his bottom lip quivering, "please, i need-, i need-"

fernando hushes him by kissing him, even softer with him now. his hands caress his sides, stroke his hair, grab his thighs. sergio wants to make him feel good, but right now, he feels unable to. like he needs too much to be able to give. 

"you don't need that. you need to be taken care of, you need to be loved. don't you?"

"love me," sergio sighs, his eyes burning from the tears welling up, "please."

fernando doesn't answer, and sergio feels like he's drowning, like he's going to die. then fernando pulls down his sweatpants and moving back to place himself on sergio's lap and sergio can't look at him anymore. he's too much, too beautiful, too good for him. 

a familiar fog starts to take over his brain when fernando sinks down on him and starts kissing his neck. it makes every touch feel magnified a thousand times, makes him feel fuzzy and soft. fernando's running his hands through sergio's hair and it makes him moan and shiver constantly. 

it's almost the same fog as the one with iker, or the one where he manages to push himself into becoming submissive by looking at too much porn, the only difference being how warm he feels inside. he knows fernando's going to take care of him, even if he might leave afterwards. 

fernando's bouncing up and down on top of sergio and sergio's not going to last long if he keeps doing that while touching him all over his body. his skin feels like it's straining, like every nerve has come up to the surface, demanding to be felt just as much as the others. it doesn't matter where fernando's hands wander, he still moans helplessly and hides his face in the pillow next to him. 

"don't do that," fernando whispers, gently cupping his face and forcing him to turn his gaze to his pretty face, "look at me. you're so good, sergio. i love you."

then, the sobs are bubbling up from sergio's throat, and he doesn't even bother to hide it. fernando loves him. he feels himself getting even closer from him alternating between sucking and licking every part of his throat and murmuring sweet, sweet words against the sensitive skin. he loves him. 

sergio loves him too. he doesn't think fernando ever will love him as much as sergio loves him, because not even words can describe how much he means to him. it's like he never can be happy without him. like, without him, he'll go back to iker and let him break him over and over again, because that's the only way he can feel whole. 

"i'm close," he chokes out, because it's the only thing he manages to word properly, "faster."

fernando's tight and wet around him and he finds himself wondering if that's what he felt like when iker fucked him. if he was as beautiful and hot and if he moaned as prettily. probably not. if he was perfect like fernando, maybe iker would've loved him. 

"come whenever you need to."

after that, it gets blurry. fernando goes faster and faster and sergio grips his thighs harder, like they're a lifeline, and when fernando just grazes his hand over his neck, everything turns white. sergio's heart pounds and his stomach does flips and he just can't move. he thinks he moans fernando's name, but he doesn't know.

he doesn't say anything when fernando keeps moving even after he's come. it makes him feel overstimulated and it hurts, but his tongue feels too thick in his mouth for him to be able to speak and his hands tremble too much at his sides for him to be able to move them. 

fernando's nothing like iker. it makes him happy at the same time as it makes his throat clog up with unshed tears. he doesn't know if they're supposed to be happy or sad tears, if he cries because fernando holds him so closely afterwards or if he cries because he misses his first love. 

maybe it's both. and sergio's not afraid to tell him that. the only thing he feels is relief, when he finally manages to say that maybe, he'll never get over iker. maybe, he'll never be the strong guy everyone dreams of, and maybe, he'll always need fernando.

"i'm always going to be here," fernando soothes, wiping away the stray tears on his left collarbone, "every single time you need me, i'll be right here. my sergio."

they sit like that until sergio falls asleep with his head on fernando's chest. when he wakes up, he's still there, and he's covered in two soft blankets. his head still feels fuzzy and his body still feels like it isn't really his, like he can't control it. it's nice, though. it's comforting; knowing fernando did that to him and still stayed. 

when he looks up at his face, he knows this is the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. it's not just because of his shiny hair or the freckles scattered all over his face, but because of that warm look in his eyes when he sees sergio's admiring gaze. he doesn't ask him to look away or stop being so needy and clingy. instead, he kisses his forehead and cards his fingers through sergio's sweaty hair. 

"i love you," sergio mumbles, breath trembling, "please say you love me too."

"i love you too, sergio."

"again."

"i love you."

"thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i really appreciate kudos and comments so leave one of those if u feel like it <33


End file.
